Vehicle clamping systems for use in carrying out repair work on damaged vehicles are well known.
In carrying out repairs on damaged bodies of automotive vehicles it is necessary to secure the vehicle body in tightly held, strongly secured immovable relation to the floor, or to a base plate supported by the floor in order to permit the application of damage rectification forces to the vehicle body, in corrective straightening relation therewith.
The closest prior art subject matter is probably a fixed pedestal clamping arrangement manufactured by the assignee of the present invention, and incorporating a single scott type clamp, in co-operation with a unitary pedestal portion of fixed height. The prior art fixed pedestal arrangement suffered from the disadvantage of being a compromise in regards to its height setting, in an attempt to provide strong, stable clamping capability suitable for use with a wide range of vehicles and a wide range of operational height requirements.